The present invention relates to rotatable performance devices, particularly yo-yos having components that are selectively reversible to support bearings having different sizes.
Rotatable performance devices, such as diabolos, yo-yos, and the like, are well-known devices for performing maneuvers or tricks. Yo-yos typically include a string that engages the outer race of a bearing (e.g., a ball bearing), and the string is initially wound around the bearing and connects to a user's finger. The yo-yo is “thrown down” to cause the inner race of the bearing and two halves or lobes of the yo-yo to spin relative to the string. After the lobes begin spinning or “sleeping” at the end of the string, the user may perform maneuvers such as “walking the dog”, swinging the yo-yo “around the world”, and the like.
The size of the bearing (e.g., the inner diameter, outer diameter, and width) typically depends on the skill level of the intended user. For example, beginner yo-yos typically include relatively small bearings because such bearings form a small gap between the lobes. A small gap typically provides a relatively responsive yo-yo (i.e., a yo-yo that easily returns from a sleeper and performs other maneuvers), which is generally preferred by beginners. In contrast, advanced yo-yos typically include relatively large bearings that form a large gap between the lobes. A large gap typically provides a relatively stable and less responsive yo-yo. Such yo-yos are preferred for performing complex multiple-bind maneuvers (i.e., maneuvers in which multiple passes of the string engage the bearing).
From the above, it can be appreciated that many beginners eventually replace their original yo-yo with a yo-yo having a relatively large bearing to perform complex maneuvers. To spare users the expense of purchasing another yo-yo, it would be beneficial to have a yo-yo design that is appropriate for both beginners and advanced yo-yo users.